1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to vehicle covers and, more specifically, to a device for covering a vehicle from the fall of snow and/or ice, comprising a flexible impermeable sheet of material, such as plastic or other material, having a plurality of handles with tethers disposed across in intervals along the central lengthwise meridian of said substantially rectangular flexible impermeable sheet. Additionally disposed along its periphery is an elastic band and a plurality of spaced fasteners to secure the cover to the sides of the vehicle in order to encase the entire exposed outside of the vehicle from the elements. A secondary elastic band that encompasses the roof and windows and extends between the hood and trunk is provided to relieve strain on the cover while pulling on the handles, which allows the user to easily pull up the cover's flexible impermeable sheet after snow and/or ice has covered it creating a slope whereby the accumulated frozen precipitation simply slides off of the flexible impermeable sheet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other vehicle cover devices designed for protection of a vehicle. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 2,751,977 issued to Pinkerton on Jun. 26, 1956
Another patent was issued to U.S. Pat. No. 2,801,667 on Aug. 6, 1957 as U.S. Pat. No. 2,801,667. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,184,501 was issued to Johnson on Jan. 22, 1980 and still yet another was issued on Sep. 19, 1989 to McKee as U.S. Pat. No. 4,867,216.
Another patent was issued to Tahoada on Aug. 28, 1990 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,951,993. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,413,396 was issued to Poznansky et al. on May 9, 1995. Another was issued to Mower et al. on Jan. 28, 197 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,597,197 and still yet another was issued on Aug. 24, 2004 to Clark as U.S. Pat. No. 6,779,827.
Another patent was issued to Lehnhoff on Mar. 2, 1989 as German Patent No. DE3727508. Yet another PCT Patent No. WO9521065 was issued to Bock on Feb. 4, 1994. Another was issued to Shiping on Jan. 14, 2009 as Chinese Patent No. CN201179828.